Field Trip
by mauigirl
Summary: The adventures of Jen and her kids when they visit NCIS headquaters. Eventually a GibbsJen
1. Chapter 1

Aloha! This is my first NCIS fic and the first Gibbs/Jen that I have ever seen. What is Jen had Gibbs's kids six years ago?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Field Trip- Chapter One

Jen's POV

" A final order of business," I say at the end of another meeting with my team. "I will be taking a vacation day tomorrow, so please don't destroy the world or anything like that."

"What will you be doing?" an ever annoying DiNozzo asks.

"Something that's none of your beeswax," I reply 'cause if they know the truth, they (especially Gibbs) would freak out.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

As I drive home I have dinner on one side of my brain and our 'buddy' Ari on another. I could make meatloaf... but Laura hates that. Hamburgers, but Matt doesn't like the ones that I make.

Thirty minutes and an Outback stop later, I'm on my way home. As I pull up to the house, two little blurs rush out.

" Hi Laurie! Hi Matt!", I say to my little angels. "Mommy, I missed you!" "Mommy, in school today, I got a 'Good Job' on my art project!" "We found out where we're going on our secret field trip tomorrow!"

Ahh. That's what I wanted to hear.

"Where am I chaperoning tomorrow monkies?"

"Mommy, we're going to a place called NCIS headquaters!"

Damn, double damn.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Review! Love it, hate it?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I'm hoping that others will start writing Gibbs/Jen fics!

Disclaimer: not mine. Wish they were.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

I wake up the next morning to two muffled thumps on my bed.

"Mommy wake up!" " We have a field trip today!"

It comes back to me. NCIS headquarters. I look at the clock. WHAT? Why did my kids just wake me up at 4 in the morning?

"Laurie, Matt you wanna finish sleeping here? We don't have to get up for another 2 hours.'

2 hours later

Ok, I'm up. Now what to wear? I can't wear a suit 'cause that would just look weird. I can't even wear a skirt because I'll probably have to catch a few 'escapees'. I finally decide on jeans, a white collared shirt, and a NCIS windbreaker.

Now that that's done, breakfast. Cool, the kids made they're own cereal. I check the new schedule. We are meeting in the front entrance? Wow, I haven't been through there in ages. Usually, I go through the side door.

"Ok, guys, we're going now!"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

" 'Kay Laurie, 'kay Matt, remember when mommy told you that she got a new job?"

" Yeah mom, you never told us where!" Ok, the impressions that Laurie and Matt are doing of Gibbs are amazing.

"Well, mommy works at this place that we are going to, so be on your best behavior!"

I'm surprised that there wasn't a lot of traffic today. We're in the lobby getting screened before I know it. A security guard calls my kids 'cute' then asks me for I.D. so I hand him my NCIS card.

"Holy cow! Director Shepherd has kids! And they look like Gibbs!"

Ok, Jen, it's all a bad dream, you'll wake up soon. Yeah right.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Washington Academy Group, gather here!"

Saved by the bell. I quickly grab my I.D. and the munchkins. An overly preppy 30-something teacher is waving by the elavators.

"Hi!", she practically screams, " I'm Kristina DeMarco, Laura and Matt's teacher." "Wow," she says looking at my windbreaker, "I didn't know NCIS had a gift shop."

Where the HECK did this woman come from?

"We don't," I say, using the same tone of voice and vocabulary I use to talk to children. "I actually work here."

"So you know the way around?" "Yes," I reply, "I've been working here for over ten years.

"Great! Because we are short one guide and you can fill the space!"

Ok, drop my rank from director to guide that gets paid minimum wage. I can do that.

"I'd be happy to,"I say as I am shoved a clip board with the names Laura Shepard, Matthew Shepard, Melissa Heart, JoAnn Walters, and Alec Kappleman written on it.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

This actually isn't that bad. I guide, I smile, and I point out the restrooms. Not bad at all.

Until we reach the bull pen, that is.

"Where the HELL is Director Shepard!"

"Dinozzo, find her yet?"

Among the pandemonium of Dinozzo, McGee , and various other agents running around sat Gibbs and Ziva just sitting.

"Gibbs," I hear her ask, "why is it so pertinent that you find the Director? If the Prime Minister wanted to speak to someone at Mossad, he or she would be found and escorted to the building."

"President Bush on line 3!"

Ok, I can live with that. "Hey guys," I say to my group. "Follow me to this phone for a minute." I think they're shocked beyond objection.

I quickly walk to the phone in front of Gibbs.

"This is Director Shepard, how may I help you Mister President?"

The commotion abruptly stops in front of me.

"Your mommy is sooo cool Laura." Melissa squeals. "She talks to the President!"

"Explain." Gibbs mouths to me as he looks at Laura, then at Matt.

Doesn't look like the bad dreams over yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I realize I haven't updated in forever. This chapter is dedicated to HawkEye downunder, Happy New Year! BTW, this takes place in the beginning of Season 3.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Laura's POV

I hate my mommy's job. It made us moved from Italy to Spain to Okinawa to Hawaii and finally to DC. Mommy said that I am probably the most traveled five-year-old in the world. I don't know what that means.

Her job has always gotten in the way. I always have to make new friends. Mommy never spends time with me and now on the day that she said would be "just us," she's talking to the President. The President's not "just us."

Hey! That man that's by mommy looks familiar. He's the man in the picture. The man that mommy said was me and Matt's daddy. If most daddy's hug their kids when they see them, why won't my daddy hug me? He won't even look at me.

If my daddy's not going to hug me, I want to know why.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Jenny's POV

"Mr. President, Ari Haswari KILLED one of my agents. A Federal officer. That fact just can't be ignored!" The President wants us to let Haswari go. Just let him leave. Apparently, he could be, and I quote "deeply saddened" by Agent Todd's death, but not sad enough that he would let us catch her killer.

Looking at the group of children that I am currently supposed to be touring, I notice that Laura has that look on her face. The last time she had that look, she went up to SecNav and demanded that he let me go home because she wanted to bake cookies.

She starts marching up to Gibbs. Oh no.

"Mr. President this really isn't a good time. I have my children with me," Dinozzo, try and look at me any weirder and I'll keel haul you, "Would it be all right if-"

"Daddy," Laura says to Gibbs, "Why won't you hug me?"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

I just hung up on the President. Of the United States. I simply hung up and walked to my office, motioning a flabbergasted Gibbs to follow. Once the doors close, he erupts.

"Jen, they're my kids? MINE? You left Paris and never told me that you were pregnant?"

I can't take this. I simply can't. He thinks I left him? I sit down and start sobbing.

"Left you? Jethro, I never would leave you! Didn't you see the panic in my eyes? The knife to my throat? I'll tell you exactly what happened after I left Paris and you aren't making a sound until I do."

_Flashback_

_Jethro's being arrested for the murder of that guy I shot. I have to stop them. I have diplomatic immunity. As my official family member, so will Jethro. "You can't," I begin to call out before I feel a knife be pressed against my throat. _

"_You want your precious Jethro to live, you walk away now." The voice followed me to a café on Rue Buci. When I woke up, I was in a small cell in what felt like a desert._

_It must have been hours_ _before a phone and a note were passed through a slot. _

_Jennifer,_

_You have two choices_. _Push the phone back out and you will get food. Pick it up and it will call the American Embassy in Paris. You can gain your dear Jethro's freedom. If you don't choose in 30 seconds, both you and Jethro will be extremely unhappy._

_I picked up the phone._


End file.
